In this competitive renewal of the Autonomic Disorders PPG, we provide a highly integrated proposal where the individual projects and the cores are tightly interwoven. In this spirit, we have combined an integrated description of the PPG overview and the CORE in the following description. Abbreviations: AAN = autoimmune autonomic neuropathy;AChR = acetylcholine receptor;ASP = autonomic symptom profile;BP = blood pressure;CAP = Clinical, Administrative and Physiology;CARL = Clinical Autonomic Reflex Laboratory;CASS = composite autonomic severity score;COMPASS = composite autonomic symptom score;DLB = dementia with Lewy bodies;EAAN = experimental autoimmune autonomic neuropathy;GCRC = general clinical research center;HUT = head-up tilt;LBNP = lower body negative pressure;MSA = multiple system atrophy;OH = orthostatic hypotension;PI = principal investigator;POTS = postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome;PPG = Program Project;QSART = quantitative sudomotor axonreflex tes